


Home

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pushed his face closer until there was barely a centimetre between him and Daniel. "And I swear if you throw yourself in front of my gun again I'll kill you myself. With my bare hands, Daniel. You - " Jack's voice cracked with emotion, his words forced past his lips on a whisper: "You could have been killed. I could have killed you. Was she worth dying for?"</p><p>Set: Season 3: Past and Present; Forever in a Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Writing reports was, without doubt, one of the most boring aspects of working for a project like the SGC. The gathering of thoughts and recording of discoveries should have been a joy; after all, Doctor Jackson wrote in a journal for pleasure. However the military did not welcome a ream's worth of observation after every mission through the Stargate. This was something that had taken the archaeologist several months to realise - actually that wasn't strictly true. Two weeks to realise - five months to train himself into giving the bare facts and to keep his observations, his hunches, his meandering off the subject as it were, in his journals.

This latest mission was going to be hell to keep brief. How could he explain why he had behaved as he had with Kira, alias Linea, a woman with a known history of genocide? Logically he knew that she had appealed to every protective instinct he had. He knew his failure to save his wife, Sha're, had been part of the reason. He had seen a woman struggling to help her race overcome a terrible plague that had given them amnesia, a beautiful woman who needed him, needed his help - and found him attractive.

Thank god it had been Kira and not someone closer to home and a lot dearer to his heart.

Jack had tried to offer support when Sha're died but Daniel had pushed him away. Things were complicated enough without him becoming dependent on Jack again. It had happened before, after he returned to Earth from Abydos the first time. It was so easy to fall into the trap, to turn to Jack when he needed someone to talk to, to let himself be looked after for once and, in some ways, be protected. When he had found himself going to Jack after a particularly bad nightmare, had actually climbed into the man's bed and fallen asleep held in his arms, then Daniel concluded enough was enough. Jack must have had the patience of a saint to put up with such behaviour from a grown man because he'd never made a remark, never once complained. For Jack's sake and his own sanity Daniel had moved out and into his own apartment.

And none of this wandering down memory lane was helping him write his report.

Admitting defeat he switched off his computer and decided to head for home.

***

Someone was trying to break down his door - Daniel reached this conclusion as he dragged himself out of bed and went to answer the thunderous summons before his neighbours started to complain about the noise. He pulled the door open, shivering in nothing but a pair of shorts as his bare flesh was met with a blast of cold air ... and found Jack O'Neill about to launch another volley of pounding.

Fist clenched, raised above his head, for a moment it seemed as if Jack wasn't about to stop the blow.

Daniel took an instinctive step back.

The fist lowered, slowly.

"Jack. It's you."

"Oh, you're quick." Clearly lack of sleep hadn't dulled the sharp edge of Jack's habitual sarcasm.

Daniel smothered a yawn and swiped a hand over his face, nearly knocking off his glasses. "I should have known it was you by the amount of noise. You'd better come in."

Eyes sharp, O'Neill examined the man from sleep-tousled hair to bare feet. "Are you saying you opened the door without knowing who it was?"

Daniel failed to catch the dangerous undertone. "Who else would call at - " Daniel broke off to peer at the clock, forced to switch a lamp on to see. He groaned, both at the light and the early hour. "God. Three in the morning. This is late, even for you. Or early." He scratched at his collarbone, blinking in a dazed fashion, clearly not quite fully awake. "I need coffee. Go sit down and ... read the sports page. Or something."

"Daniel."

Hearing a distinct note of impatience in that single word, Daniel ceased his slow amble towards the kitchen and swung round to face his friend. He gazed at Jack through his glasses which were slowly slipping down his nose, eyes narrowing as they assessed Jack's mood. "Okay. I'm guessing coffee isn't going to make much difference at this point. What do you want to talk about?"

"Other than your lousy safety awareness? How about Kira?" O'Neill tossed his leather jacket onto the sofa then stood with his arms folded, looking as menacing in his black shirt and pale chinos as he did in military garb battling Goa'ulds.

"Oh, Jack. Look. I know you want to help but I do know what was happening," Daniel said, face earnest, eyes warm with affection.

"Help?"

Jack took a step nearer to Daniel who tilted his chin and eyed the other man warily. He was beginning to wake up fully. Jack's proximity and attitude was helping to speed up the process.

"You think I want to help?"

"And ... you don't," Daniel said slowly, mind racing to try and figure out what had made Jack so pissed with him.

"What I want to do is beat the crap out of you." Jack took a step closer, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "What I want to do is shake you till your damn teeth rattle. What I want to do is knock some sense into that fucking head of yours. What I want - "

"Yeah. I get the point," Daniel interrupted, realisation beginning to dawn.

"Do you?" One moment Jack was standing three feet away, exuding enough menace to scare the shit out of Mike Tyson; the next he was shoving Daniel against a wall, eyes blazing. "My gun," he began, breath coming in shallow pants, fingers biting into the solid muscle of Daniel's shoulders with force enough to bruise. "My fucking gun. I had it pointed at that bitch and you stood right in front of me. She was threatening to kill us, you, me, anyone who got close enough to be affected. And you stood right in front of my fucking gun, you bastard!"

"Jack - " Daniel murmured soothingly, uncertain what to say but hoping like hell the tone would be enough.

"You could have been killed! And for what? Some psycho who admits she's a monster? What did she do for you, Danny? Did she get you hot? Did she let you fuck her? Did she give you what Sha're couldn't any - "

The punch connected before Daniel had even formed the thought, his fist slamming into Jack's jaw. Fury surged through him, sweet and hot, banishing the numbness that had encased him since Sha're had died. He raised his hand again - only to have it slammed high against the wall, Jack's fingers like a vise around his wrist.

"Hit a nerve? You waited, what? Two months?" Jack spat out.

Daniel surged forward only to be crushed back against the wall by Jack, the other man's body pinning him there. Still struggling, making Jack work to keep him at bay, Daniel remained silent but the fire in his eyes spoke volumes. If Jack let go any time soon Daniel would attack him, that much was clear.

What was also clear was that Jack had no intention of releasing him. The battle for dominance caused sweat to spring up, fresh and slick, on both their bodies. Daniel, dressed only in his shorts, was becoming more difficult to restrain, Jack's grip slipping on the flushed flesh.

"Listen up! You do not step in the line of fire. You do not ignore the advice - and commands, dammit! - of your team leader. You do not - "

"I swear if you don't let me go now I'll kill you," Daniel said softly, breathless from the continuous struggle to throw off the other man, filled with humiliation that Jack could keep him pinned to the wall, even if he was making him fight for every second of his captivity.

Jack pushed his face closer until there was barely a centimetre between him and Daniel. "And I swear if you throw yourself in front of my gun again I'll kill you myself. With my bare hands, Daniel. You - " Jack's voice cracked with emotion, his words forced past his lips on a whisper: "You could have been killed. I could have killed you. Was she worth dying for?"

Furious though he was, that quiet voice still had the power to reach past his anger, to clear the red mist from his eyes and make him see Jack.

It was then Daniel realised Jack was trembling. "Jack?" The other man continued to stare at him, eyes haunted by nightmare visions only he could see but that Daniel could all too easily imagine. He had seen those same images, on Argos, in Hathor's base, in the Gate Room when Jack was pinned by a metal rod through his shoulder, trapped against a wall. As Daniel stood trapped now; but then there had been no certainty that Jack would survive. Here, despite O'Neill's fury, Daniel was safe because the simple truth was Jack would never hurt him.

"Jack." The name was spoken softly, lovingly. Gazing directly into his friend's eyes, Daniel whispered, "I'm sorry."

Something seemed to give inside O'Neill. The fingers cutting into Daniel's shoulders eased their fierce grasp. The tensed muscles, from the stiff shoulders to the hard thigh pressing Daniel back against the wall, unlocked. The rigid line of jaw and thinned lips relaxed until the face so close to Daniel's own was once more familiar and that of his best friend. As anger dissipated, the intense fiery energy that had filled O'Neill seemed to burn out. He slumped against Daniel, his face pressed into the other man's neck, arms sliding down to wrap around Daniel's waist.

Daniel pulled Jack even closer, drawing a shuddering breath as he sank his fingers into soft grey hair, barely audible sounds and meaningless words escaping his lips in a soothing flow of nonsense.

Jack's hands roamed restlessly over Daniel, sweeping up to the bare shoulders then down the curve of spine to the hollow of the back. His face pressed closer as he breathed in Daniel's scent, crisp and clean, without the annoyance of cloth to inhibit the scent or prevent him from doing this: Jack slid his tongue slowly across one bare, warm inch of skin on Daniel's neck.

In his arms, Daniel tensed. "Jack?" There was no fear or revulsion in Daniel's voice, only a question and the need for an answer.

Jack took a deep breath, savouring the scent of Daniel, his warmth, his solidity, his body pressed up against him. Only now with Daniel in his arms did Jack see that the forces of jealousy and fear had been behind the emotion he had taken to be anger. His Daniel, in his arms. Everything would be all right so long as he had Daniel. He pressed his lips against the pulse in Daniel's throat, joy filling him as he felt the rapid pulse beneath the soft skin.

"Jack. We - I was married," Daniel said softly.

O'Neill began to bite gently at the faintly stubbled jaw.

"You were married," Daniel spoke again, though this time there was a breathless quality to his voice.

"If I - If we - ah ..." Daniel broke off as Jack's hands slid round to stroke the flat planes of stomach and well-formed chest, brushing against hardening nipples. "I'm scared it'll be a rebound thing. Like Kira. I don't want to risk doing that to you. You're too important to me."

"Did you let Kira do this?" Jack murmured, then slid his hands inside Daniel's shorts, took Daniel's cock in his hand and began to squeeze firmly - no teasing gentleness or hesitation, just knowing strokes designed to arouse swiftly.

"God! That - No. She kissed me. I kissed her back. That's all, I swear," Daniel managed to reply, a sigh of pleasure smothered against the top of O'Neill's head as Jack bent down to take one peaked nub of flesh between his lips.

"You didn't fuck her then?" Jack asked, his tone deceptively mild.

"No."

"Good." There was so much fierce satisfaction in that single word that Daniel couldn't help but respond to it, heat and arousal flooding him, coursing through his body.

"Jack - " Daniel tried once more to make a rational argument while his body told sense and logic to go to hell.

"Daniel. Do you really want to talk me out of this or do you want me to kiss you?"

Daniel made no verbal response; instead he covered Jack's lips with his own, an exploring tongue slipping inside to claim the hot, smooth heaven of Jack's mouth.

At that first, desperate meeting of tongues and lips two things occurred to Daniel: this was so much better than half-formed fantasies and suppressed desires; and it felt so right.

Sensation swamped Jack, stealing the ability to think clearly and string together enough coherent words to make a sentence. This was not a problem - thought was replaced by heightened senses and speech was unnecessary, Daniel knowing exactly what Jack wanted. Insistent hands backed Jack away from the wall then twisted into the fabric of his shirt, drawing him after Daniel. Jack obeyed, following blindly, not caring where he was being lead so long as his mouth didn't lose contact with the wonderful lips and tongue that were claiming him.

Jack was aware of soft light flooding the room as a lamp was switched on, then something hit the back of his knees and he fell back. Some still lucid part of him was pleased that it was the softness of a bed and not the jarring hardness of a floor - though at this point in the proceedings he didn't really give a damn. They could have been making out in a muddy field for all he cared; it didn't matter. Everything that mattered was sprawled on top of him, rubbing and grinding against him and panting softly in his ear. He managed to heel off his shoes before succumbing to the inexorable force that was Daniel Jackson.

Daniel tugged at shirt buttons, cursing softly when they were slow to give - though that had more to do with impatience and trembling fingers than the design of the shirt. Fighting to curb his haste, he forced himself to slow down, slipping the buttons through the holes with deliberate care, Jack's chest bared to him inch by inch. He sat up, straddling the other man's hips, his covered erection rubbing teasingly at the hardness concealed by Jack's pants as he freed the last button then slid the fabric away and off Jack to reveal firm flesh and the unknown delight of chest hair. Tossing the shirt aside, his fingers hovered, drawing out the moment, then brushed over the dark hairs with a light caress. It tickled his fingertips and caused Jack to take a deep breath as he waited, as they both waited, for the moment when ... this happened, when those hands slid across firm pectoral muscles, ploughing furrows through the coiling hair that wrapped itself lovingly around Daniel's fingers, and up to nipples already flushed and peaked with arousal.

Jack released a gusting sigh of pleasure, pushing up against Daniel's hand as he drew Daniel down for another lengthy kiss. He nibbled gently at the lush lower lip, making it slick and rosy, then slipped past and into moist, velvet heat, exploring the depths of Daniel's mouth, drinking in taste and texture with a determined thoroughness. Denied this pleasure for so long, bound by rules and the certainty that his Daniel would never want his friend this way, Jack was determined to draw the moment out, controlling the desire to claim the other man in a frenzy of wild, hot passion. He drew Daniel down, his hand cradling the tender curve of Daniel's neck, until the man was fully lying on top of him. It restricted such mundane necessities as breathing but fulfilled some deeper need in Jack. His hands drifted over the supple body in his arms, stroking down the strong clean lines of shoulders, back and sweetly rounded ass. Heaven. He was holding a piece of heaven in his hands - his idea of heaven at any rate.

Daniel's hand slipped between their bodies and fumbled with Jack's pants fastenings, the battle to rein in impatience one he was fast losing as his senses overloaded on everything that was Jack - the taste of him, his scent, the sight and incredible feel of him along the entire length of his body. Beneath him, Jack shifted obligingly, though his arms tightened around Daniel as though he feared letting go. With limited space to work with, Daniel managed to slide pants and shorts down to mid-thigh before anything else proved impossible.

He drew away to finish undressing Jack, smiling softly when Jack's hands grabbed at him, determined to keep him close. "Jack. Let's get the rest of these clothes off, hmm?"

Daniel pressed a brief kiss on the tip of Jack's nose - said kiss rapidly became a lengthy tangling of lips and tongue as Jack's control slipped. He paused only to roll until Daniel was pinned beneath him then claimed the other man's mouth once again.

When Jack finally released Daniel, the younger man had no shred of his famed intellect remaining, just an urgent primitive desire to make Jack his and his alone.

Ungainly in his haste, Jack managed to wrest the clothes off his body then turned his attention to Daniel. With a care that was in marked contrast to the impatient manner he had undressed himself, Jack slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Daniel's shorts, easing the clinging black cotton over the sensitive aroused flesh beneath. Jack sighed softly to himself as he saw Daniel, erect and wanting, for the first time. He had held this man in his arms, soothed him, offered the comfort of welcoming arms and a shoulder to cry on if there was ever the need. Those times had been rare, all too brief for Jack and bitter-sweet, as he offered comfort whilst wanting to offer so much more. Now Daniel was here, on this bed, wanting Jack. Intending to brush a light kiss on the head of the large cock, Jack's lips lingered as he was overwhelmed by the incredible twin assault of warm silken skin and scent of aroused Daniel, a wonderful heady mix that sent a surge of pleasure through Jack's body and straight to his groin.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped him and it took every ounce of control he had to finish removing Daniel's shorts with the same care as before and not tear them off the other man. Only when the shorts had been cast aside did Jack finally slip the tempting hard flesh between saliva-slick lips.

Beneath Jack, Daniel bucked instinctively, a guttural cry torn from his throat as he was taken into the welcoming heat of Jack's mouth and claimed as he was claiming Jack, possessing and possessed. It was too much, too soon. Pleasure ripped through him, screaming through every sensitised nerve, orgasm torn from him with a savagery that caught both men by surprise. Daniel thrust in blind need and all Jack could do was hold on and swallow greedily as Daniel's seed jetted into his mouth.

Waiting until the other man returned to the general vicinity of Earth, Jack moved up until he lay on his side, one leg slung across Daniel's, one hand sweeping circles over the smooth, well-formed chest.

Opening his eyes, appearing dazed, mouth slack with the aftermath of pleasure, Daniel gazed at the friend who was now his lover. This he had been afraid of. Wanting Jack, needing Jack. Now it didn't seem so frightening, only inevitable. Beside him, Jack shifted restlessly then took Daniel's hand and placed it on the silk and steel of Jack's erection. Daniel's eyes widened, a mixture of physical response and sudden realisation. Yes, he needed this man. For the first time he considered that Jack needed him - and no mere sexual need if he was reading the look in Jack's eyes correctly.

Jack needed him.

Warmth blossoming inside him, Daniel could feel a grin spreading over his face. Gathering up every scrap of courage he possessed, Daniel leaned in close and whispered against Jack's ear, "I love you."

He sensed Jack's smile before he saw it then Jack was straddling him, elbows either side of Daniel's ribs.

Jack bowed his head, wondering if his smile looked as sappy as it felt, and whispered in reply, "I love you too. Now will you do something about this," he thrust against Daniel's hand and closed his eyes, a moan escaping him before he continued, "or I'll have to take care of it myself."

"That could be fun to watch," Daniel murmured teasingly. As Jack opened his mouth to reply, Daniel ran his thumbnail along the underside of Jack's cock.

Jack gasped and bucked in response, his open mouth latching onto Daniel's neck. As clever fingers began to stroke and squeeze him towards blissful insanity, Jack slumped across the other man, all energy and attention focussed on the slide of his needy cock against the work-roughened palm and fingers of Daniel's hand. His sounds of pleasure muffled against Daniel's throat, Jack felt the ecstasy build to an unbearable level - then he was coming, hard and fast into Daniel's hand, held in Daniel's arms, Daniel's quickened heartbeat thudding against his own pounding heart.

Held fast by Daniel, Jack felt bed covers being drawn over him. He tried to fight tiredness, wanting to bask in the incredible sense of belonging, of being loved. Tiredness won. Warm, sleepy, and secure in the knowledge that Daniel was his now, Jack drifted off to sleep, his mouth pressed against the steady pulse at his lover's throat.

Hugging Jack even closer, Daniel stayed awake for a little while longer. For so long he had been looking for something, a sense of belonging, a home. For a while he'd thought he had found it with Sha're and Abydos. Yet he had ignored her fears of losing him and opened the Abydos stargate, seeking something though he hadn't realised what.

This. He had been seeking this, a feeling of belonging, of completeness.

Daniel brushed his lips over the tousled grey hair tickling his chin. Now he knew. Jack's side was where he belonged because Jack was love and family and home. And Daniel loved him, loved Jack with an intensity that had scared him when he'd felt its first tentative stirrings after losing Sha're. He'd feared making Jack second best. He, Daniel Jackson, was an idiot. How could Jack O'Neill ever be second best? Jack was everything.

Lying content and blissfully happy beneath the sleeping man, Daniel began to wonder about the future - then decided he spent far too much time thinking. The future would take care of itself, it always had. The only thing he had to take care of was right here, in his arms.


End file.
